Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a smart register apparatus and method which may be implemented within the context of an Internet of Things system.
Description of the Related Art
1. Internet of Things (IoT)
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
IoT development and adoption has been slow due to issues related to connectivity, power, and a lack of standardization. For example, one obstacle to IoT development and adoption is that no standard platform exists to allow developers to design and offer new IoT devices and services. In order enter into the IoT market, a developer must design the entire IoT platform from the ground up, including the network protocols and infrastructure, hardware, software and services required to support the desired IoT implementation. As a result, each provider of IoT devices uses proprietary techniques for designing and connecting the IoT devices, making the adoption of multiple types of IoT devices burdensome for end users. Another obstacle to IoT adoption is the difficulty associated with connecting and powering IoT devices. Connecting appliances such as refrigerators, garage door openers, environmental sensors, home security sensors/controllers, etc, for example, requires an electrical source to power each connected IoT device, and such an electrical source is often not conveniently located.
2. Systems for Improving HVAC Efficiency
Current systems for improving the efficiency of HVAC (heating ventilation and air conditioning) are capable of detecting when users are away from home (e.g., using a motion sensor) and, in response, turning off or modifying the desired temperature. These systems are also capable of maintaining a history of temperature settings specified by the end user and responsively determining a temperature schedule based on the recorded history. One example of such a system is the Nest™ thermostat which includes a motion sensor to detect periods of time when users are away from the home and which automatically sets a schedule based on a history of user-specified temperature settings.
One problem with current HVAC systems, however, is that in a common household where there are two or more rooms, certain rooms will be more difficult to heat or cool than other rooms. For example, a bedroom which only has one wall exposed to the outside of the home may reach a desired temperature quickly and hold the desired temperature for a longer period of time. By contrast, a bedroom which has three walls exposed to the outside of the home may take longer to heat or cool and may drift from the desired temperature more quickly. Consequently, users will often increase the temperature reading on the thermostat above or below the desired temperature (i.e., over- or under-shooting by a certain amount) so that the room which is harder to heat or cool reaches and maintains the desired temperature, while the other rooms achieve a temperature which is either higher or lower, respectively, than the desired temperature. The end result is a significant amount of wasted energy heating or cooling the home.